evefandomcom-20200223-history
Guides:Character Creation
The EVE character creation tool is powerful and can create a dizzying variety of characters. This guide will help you navigate the EVE character creation tool. Character Creation Overview * It is almost impossible to do something with the character creation tool that can't be undone. ** Can fix gimped attributes with implants and learning skills to a certain extent (don't get too much charisma!) ** Can train skills * Following a formula Trial Characters If you are on your two-week trial, it is important to create a character that will let you get in the game quickly. Following these steps will give you a character that will allow you to do so. If You Already Have a Character If you have already created a character, it might be fine. Open up your character sheet and check these things: * Your Charisma score, which you can find under the Attributes tab in your character sheet. If your Charisma is 8 or higher, you should remake your character. Even if your Charisma is 6 or 7, you should consider remaking your character. (Having a low Charisma is important because very few skills that are important to new players are Charisma-based. What does this mean? ) * Your Perception, Memory, Intelligence, and Willpower attributes should be well-balanced. If the range (i.e. the difference between the highest and the lowest) of these attributes is 6 or greater, you should remake your character. Even if the range is 4 or 5, you should consider remaking your character. (Having your other attributes well-balanced is important because the skills that are important to new players are well-distributed between these four attributes.) * Your Racial Frigate level, which you can find under the Spaceship Command category on the Skills tab of your character sheet. If your Racial Frigate level is 2 or lower, you should remake your character. Even if your Racial Frigate level is 3, you should consider remaking your character. (Starting with a high skill in your racial frigate is important because the first grind in EVE is training to Racial Frigate IV.) If you want to remake your character, continue to the next section. Character Template These character template will start you out with Racial Frigate IV (so you can train cruisers right away) and well-balanced statistics so that skills that are important to new players are quick to train. These templates are however not the same -- the Minmatar have more powerful frigates than the Caldari (notably the Rifter and the Vigil), but the Caldari have easier access to the most powerful mining cruiser, the Osprey. Minmatar # Click on an Empty character portrait. # Click on Minmatar for your character's race. # Click on Sebiestor for your bloodline. (Your character's sex affects nothing but your character's portrait.) # Select Custom from the dropdown for you character's profession. # Put 3 attribute points in Perception and 2 in intelligence. # Click on Tinkerer for your character's background. # Click on Military School. # Click on Operations. # Click on Command. # Click on Captain Training. Caldari # Click on an Empty character portrait. # Click on Caldari for your character's race. # Click on Deteis for your bloodline. (Your character's sex affects nothing but your character's portrait.) # Select Custom from the dropdown for you character's profession. # Put 3 attribute points in Perception and 2 in intelligence. # Click on Scientist for your character's background. # Click on Military School. # Click on Operations. # Click on Command. # Click on Captain Training. Combat Characters The things that are important to combat characters are also important to trial characters, so follow the trial character creation template. Carebear Characters The EVE character creation tool can also be used to create carebear characters (often employed as alts). Production To create a character that has statistics and starting skills that are good for a career in production, use the following template: # Click on an Empty character portrait. # Click on Minmatar for your character's race. # Click on Sebiestor for your bloodline. (Your character's sex affects nothing but your character's portrait.) # Select Custom from the dropdown for you character's profession. # Put 3 attribute points in Intelligence and 2 in memory. # Click on Tinkerer for your character's background. # Click on Pator Tech School. # Click on Industry. # Click on Manufacturing. # Click on Faster Production. This template will give you a starting character with: *Industry III *Mass Production I *Production Efficiency I Essential Skills Total Skill Training Time - 10 days, 10 hours, 1 minute *Mass Production IV *Production Efficiency IV This gives: * Operate up to 5 factory slots at a time. * +12% bonus to building times. * -16% mineral costs. Optional Skills Total Skill Training Time - ?? *Production Efficiency V *Mass Production V *Industry V This gives: * Operate up to 6 factory slots at a time. * +20% bonus to building times. * +20% bonus to mineral costs. Trade To create a character that has statistics and starting skills that are good for a career in trade, use the following template: #Click on an Empty character portrait. #Click on Amarr for your character's race. #Click on Ni-Kunni for your bloodline. (Your character's sex affects nothing but your character's portrait.) #Select Custom from the dropdown for you character's profession. #Put 3 attribute points in Charisma and 2 in Memory. #Click on Navy Veterans for your character's background. #Click on Science & Trade. #Click on Business. #Click on Market Fundamentals. #Click on Advanced Trade. This template will give you a starting character with: *Trade IV *Retail III Essential Skills Total Skill Training Time - ?? *Broker Relations III *Accounting III This gives: *Manage up to 37 orders at a time. *''Some'' reduction in broker fees. *''Some'' reduction in sales taxes. Research To create a character that has statistics and starting skills that are good for a career in research, use the following template: #Click on an Empty character portrait. #Click on Minmatar for your character's race. #Click on Sebiestor for your bloodline. (Your character's sex affects nothing but your character's portrait.) #Click on Tinkerer for your character's background. #Put 3 attribute points in Intelligence and 2 in memory. #Select Custom from the dropdown for you character's profession. #Click on Republic University. #Click on Science. #Click on Physics. #Click on Astrometrics. This template will give you a starting character with: *Science II *Research II Essential Skills Total Skill Training Time - 8 Days, 5 Hours, 30 minutes *Science IV *Lab Operations IV *Metallurgy IV This gives: *Research up to 5 BPOs at a time. *+20% blueprint copy speed. *+20% researching mineral efficiency speed. Optional Skills Total Skill Training Time - ?? *Science V *Lab Operations V *Metallurgy V This gives: *Research up to 6 BPOs at a time. *+25% blueprint copy speed. *+25% researching mineral efficiency speed. Corporate Management To create a character that has statistics and starting skills that are good for a career in corporate management, use the following template: Step-By-Step What all the options do in the character creation tool Links * EVE-Online Player's Guide: Character Creation * EVE Online New Player Free to Play Guide-YouTube Category:Player activities Category:EVE Online Wiki Category:Eve Online